


Demonic Distraction

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gay denial, Investigation, LMAO, M/M, Shirtless, anyway, idk what to tag this?, it's innocent dw, klug is gay, personal questions, sig isn't wearing a shirt for part of this, there's 2 characters in this whole thing and they're tagged in the relationship tag, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Klug takes a look at Sig's weird arm. Not quite in the way he expected, but it works.





	Demonic Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this one's really fucking stupid fellas
> 
> i got this idea like "hey so i need to stop writing sad things" and my brain automatically jumped to "goofy sig/klug" fanfiction like the feral animal i am
> 
> the beta title for this one was "a peculiar case of what the fuck happened here"

Sometimes, curiosity gets the best of you.

It was just the average day at Klug's house - with the exception of Sig being there, though his presence was much more normal than it once was. He was nowhere hear exceptional in his studies, but had respectable tenacity in learning. If you could get his attention, that was. Today, nothing was working! Klug tried nearly everything he could think of; longer breaks, food, hell, he even offered to go find bugs with Sig, though the very thought of touching one sent chills down his spine. Nothing caught his attention, though bughunting got him somewhat perked up... until Klug said they'd need to finish the lesson first.

"What is your problem?" Klug snapped, watching Sig doze off for the umpteenth time tonight. "If we aren't going to finish this, then go home! It's late. You've wasted enough time."

Sig looked startled, as if he hadn't expected to be yelled at. He rubbed one eye with his claw, not looking Klug in the eyes. "Eh, sorry... I'm just tired."

Klug looked at him in disbelief. "You, the boy who sleeps at any given moment?"

"I don't sleep that much..."

He shook his head at Sig. "If you're tired, go to sleep. If you think you could stay up, we should finish this lesson before morning."

"Hmm... I think I can stay up for a bit longer." He scooted a bit closer to Klug. "Don't know how long."

Klug shifted closer, opening his journal again. "Now, where were we..."

He took notice of Sig's red hand, listening to him drum his clawed fingers on the floor. It was a curious fact about him; his eyes and arms were both mismatched, one normal and one a deep red in both cases. Sig didn't seem to mind, though he wasn't aware of his own strength in his left arm. It didn't ever seem to cause him trouble, but it boggled Klug's mind as to how this came about.

 

"Sig, may I see that hand?"

Sig stopped drumming his fingers, looking at Klug in... what seemed to be surprise. "Sure, why?" He lifted his arm up, reaching out to Klug.

Klug took his hand, shocked by the warmth. Klug was usually cold, but even still, Sig was warm. Extremely warm. "I want to know more about it. You've said you don't know why it's like this, but..." Klug ran his fingers over his palm, feeling the strange texture of his skin, not unlike fine sandpaper. Definitely not human. "Does it bother you, not knowing why this happened?"

Sig shrugged. "Not really. It's just an arm." He flexed a few of his fingers. "I can't feel much in it."

"Have you noticed any increases in strength?"

"It's easier to pick stuff up with this. But it's easier to break stuff on accident." Klug could confirm that bit; the amount of pencils Sig had broken by trying to write with his left hand was astonishing.

"Is it just your arm, or are there more parts of you like this?"

"Just this arm. Look," Sig said, pulling his hand back. Completely out of the blue, he lifted his shirt up and off his head, revealing that it... was just his left arm and shoulder. And now Klug was faced with a shirtless Sig.

"Sig... put your shirt back on." Klug could feel himself blushing; this did answer his question, but was there really no better way to show that?

"Sorry. Y'did ask about the rest of my arm."

"I-I know, but... please, put your shirt back on." This was not the time or the place to be gay. These two were friends, no more, no less; yes, Sig was... quite cute, Klug would say, but this was supposed to be a somewhat professional setting, and he still hasn't put his shirt back on, has he.

"Alright."

"Wait, no, I changed my mind. Keep it off. There's something I want to look at." Klug moved closer to Sig, putting a hand on his shoulder. Half of his hand was blasted with warmth, and the other half was just... a little bit warmer than usual. The red areas were nearly unbearable, but the normal areas were pleasantly warm. This got more bizarre by the second!

Sig hardly looked fazed. Normally, he wasn't a fan of being touched, but he seemed to accept this.

"What are these... scars, right here?" Klug asked, lightly running a finger over the discolored marks on his shoulder.

"Eh?" Sig looked at where Klug was touching, as if he'd forgotten they were there. "Scratched too hard. It bugged me when my arm first turned red. Can't feel much in it, so I didn't know when to stop scratching at it." A somewhat upsetting yet reasonable answer. The skin of his arm was rough, even rougher at its starting point; while holding his hand felt nice, his arm itself was like a stone, hard and grating to the touch.

"Do you want me to put my shirt back on yet?"

"Er, no. You can stay like this." Simply put, Klug was fascinated by the oddity of Sig's arm, and no, this was not a ploy to keep him shirtless, definitely not that.

"Got anything else you want to know?"

"Hm..." Klug pondered for a moment; Sig had already said it didn't bother him, he didn't know how it happened, and he had grown stronger in that arm. There really wasn't anything else to ask without involving that terrible little book spirit in this conversation. "Not particularly."

"You still don't want me to put my shirt back on?"

"If you're going to leave soon, then yes, I do."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"...Keep it off, then." Klug yawned, fruitlessly trying to stop himself from staring. "Now I'm tired, too..."

"Go to sleep, then. I'll stay out here."

"Oh, no, it's terrible out here alone at night. You can..." He grew slightly flustered, not sure if this was a good idea. "You can stay in my room."

Sig's antennae flicked, presumably a happy gesture. "That works."

 

Just friends, definitely.


End file.
